1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an oscillating apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to an oscillating apparatus capable of changing the frequency of an output signal.
2. Related Art
A test apparatus testing a communication device includes an oscillating apparatus for generating a local signal used at the time of modulation and demodulation. It is preferable that such a test apparatus includes an oscillating apparatus having a wide oscillating band and of high accuracy, for the purpose of performing a test with accuracy.
In recent years, for the purpose of testing high-frequency communication devices, a test apparatus is required to be equipped with an oscillating apparatus capable of outputting an oscillating signal whose C/N at 100 kHz detuning is 95 dBc/Hz or below, and in the range between some GHz and some ten GHz. Furthermore, it is desirable that a test apparatus is equipped with an oscillating apparatus formed as one chip, according to requests such as for cost reduction and for standardizing with other test apparatuses.